


Alien Alligators

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, bed sharing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Spock got bitten by something and refuses to stay in the medbay. Bones comes up with a compromise.





	Alien Alligators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticgator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/gifts).



> This is ridiculously tropey, but I really couldn't resist. I hope y'all enjoy!

It was an injury.

It was, in all honesty, a pretty impressive injury.

There was a lot of blood involved, and something had actually been attached to Spock’s leg by its teeth when he was beamed up, before Scotty kicked the thing.

And there had been some sort of… something in the saliva, that made the sealant not work, so Bones had needed to go _old school_ , and sew it closed.

With stitching.

He had needed to dig around the med bay to find the damn thread to sew it up.

But now Spock was insisting - insisting! - that he be allowed to go to his quarters on his own, as he leaned against the bed, swaying like he was on a ship at sea.

He wouldn’t stay in the medbay even if Bones tied him down, probably, which was… a pain, to say he least.

“Can you at least take Uhura with you?”

“Uhura has other duties to attend to,” Spock said, his tone prim.

Of course he did.

“Can you ask anyone else?”

Spock was still swaying, and Bones… made a split second decision he probably should have thought through, honestly.

“You know what, forget it,” said Bones.

Spock actually looked relieved, which was unsettling - Spock almost never let his feelings come through.

And yet.

“So you’ll let me retire to my quarters on my own?”

“No,” said Bones. “I’ll stay with you.”

“That is hardly appropriate,” said Spark, his tone firm - or at least, attempting to be firm.

He was very clearly embarrassed.

Either Spock was getting easier to read, or Bones had just been spending too much time around him.

Either way….

There had been some sort of… something going on between the two of them.

Some kind of intensity - a few too many heated gazes, knees pressed against knees.

Maybe there was a time and a place for that sort of thing, but this didn’t seem to be it.

And yet.

Did anyone on this ship ever do things in a way that would make sense, or not inconvenience Bones?

_Of course not._

“This is hardly proper -”

“You know what would be proper, Spock? Sleeping in the actual med bay, where nurses can look after you. But you’re not gonna do that, you’re gonna stay in your own bed and probably catch space pleurisy or something like that.”

“I hardly see how I could -”

“Spock,” said Bones, “I am tired. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“How can you keep me under observation if you’re asleep?”

“I’m a light sleeper. If something is up, I’ll wake up, I can attend to it right away.”

The two of them were slowly walking towards Spock’s quarters.

Spock was leaning heavily on Bones - he was clearly very tired, which was unsettling in and of itself.

Spock was as steadfast as Kirk’s philandering, or Scotty’s temper.

“I do assure you, doctor, this is unnecessary,” said Spock, and he sounded faintly frustrated.

“It’s this or the med bay,” said Bones.

Was he bluffing?

He didn’t know.

Was he abusing his position as the ship’s doctor?

… no, because this wasn’t him as a doctor, this was him as Spock’s friend.

Inasmuch as he was Spock’s friend.

No, they were friends.

You go through as much shit as Spock and Bones had gone through, you were friends.

So Bones went into Spock’s quarters with Spock, and then helped Spock get undressed.

And then it was just… helping Spock undress, and Bones tried not to pay too much attention to it. 

This was just like undressing a patient.

Although he wanted to run his hands along Spock’s chest.

… okay, not like undressing a patient.

But not ilke undressing a lover.

Everything was too confusing with the damn green blooded goblin.

“I can assure you, doctor, I’ll be fine,” said Spock. “I simply need to rest.”

“I’ll just camp out on the couch,” said Bones, indicating the couch in the room over.

“That is hardly comfortable,” said Spock. “I’ll take the couch, you take the bed.”

“I can’t ask you to sleep on the couch that you said is “hardly comfortable” when you’re that badly injured,” said Bones.

“We could sleep in the same bed,” Spock suggested, and his tone was carefully blank.

Bones had to bite back a laugh.

This was like something out of the dumber sort of romance novel.

… then again, there were a lot of parts of his life that were like that, and if he started poking holes in them now, he’d never get anything done. 

“If you insist,” said Bones. 

It was a sizable bed, and he would be able to tell when Spock was uncomfortable.

But it would be… he wasn’t sure.

But fuck it.

“I do,” said Spock. “Will you please help me to the bathroom?”

Now, that?

That was unexpected.

Spock asking for help was an anomaly, but he wasn’t going to complain too hard.

He let Spock lean on him, and he helped Spock to the bathroom, closing the door politely, waiting.

There really isn’t a polite way to wait outside of someone else’s bathroom, come to think of it, but he did his best.

He led Spock back to the bed, and then he went to do his own bedtime rituals.

When he came back to the bedroom, the lights were off, and Spock was on one side of the bed.

“I’ve given you the left side of the bed,” said Spock. “I have slept near to you enough times to know that you snore.”

“Sorry about that,” said Bones, and he almost meant it. 

“It can’t be helped,” said Spock, and then he was closing his eyes. 

… was he falling asleep?

Just like that?

Was that a thing that vulcans could… do?

Bones had done some research into vulcans, obviously, but… well, they were a close lipped people.

So Bones slid into the bed, and he closed his eyes, and he tried to will himself to fall asleep.

* * * 

Spock had a hard mattress.

Of course he did.

The guy was practically a monk in some respects, except that he would have claimed that vulcans had moved beyond such petty superstitions. 

But why else would he have such a hard mattress?

Probably good for posture or something.

Or maybe vulcans had stronger spines.

Although Spock was half human, so didn’t his back need… something?

Sock was wearing pajamas - proper, button up pajamas - and he had his hands folded on his chest like a corpse.

He was sleeping.

His bangs - those ridiculous bangs - rustled a little with each breath.

He had such an elegant profile - he looked almost human, from this angle. 

Not that human was the only form of attraction - very far from it, Bones knew there were a million and a half variations on attractive, some beyond human.

Bones had… seen a few interesting things, over the course of his life. 

And now he was so close to Spock that he could feel the warmth of Spock’s body, and for some reason, his heart was beating very fast.

He wanted to kiss Spock.

He wanted very much to kiss Spock.

But there was a time and a place for kissing people, and lying in bed next to them when they were recovering from an injury was not it.

Bones groaned, and he rolled onto his back, and stared up at the dark ceiling, his own eyes fluttering closed.

* * *

Bones woke up at some unknown hour, his head fuzzy, to find Spock… cuddled up to him.

Inasmuch as Spock ever cuddled.

He was holding on to Bones.

Bones blinked, tried to get his bearings, and then… then, there were brown eyes staring at him.

“Doctor,” said Spock.

“Don’t call me doctor if I’m in bed with you,” said Bones, and his voice was rough with sleep.

He was hard. 

He was hard, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he was lying in Spock’s bed, his heart beating in his head.

Everything had an air of the unreal. 

“McCoy,” said Spock, and that was… better, at least. 

“Yes?”

“You are aroused,” said Spock.

“That happens sometimes when I sleep,” said Bones. “Do vulcans not get aroused at night?”

“We do,” said Spock, “but I am somewhat interested in engaging in some kind of sexual contact with you.”

“That was the most unappealing proposition I’ve ever heard,” said Bones. 

“If I tried to do it any other way, it would have sounded foolish,” said Spock. “I would rather sound somewhat off putting and like myself, instead of entirely off putting and like someone else.” 

Bones couldn’t really argue with that.

“Why are you only somewhat interested?” 

“I do not know if you reciprocate the interest, and if it is not there, I do not want to pursue it further.”

“Oh,” said Bones, because what else was he going to say?

There was logic to that. 

Of course there was .

This was Spock. 

“If I have offended you in any way,” said Spock, “I do apologize, and we can go back to sleep.”

“No, no,” said Bones. “It’s… it’s fine.”

Then he cleared his throat. 

“... can I kiss you?”

“I assume you mean the human way of kissing,” said Spock.

“Yes,” said Bones.

“Right,” said Spock and he sounded… almost nervous. “Alright.”

And then he was pressing his mouth against Bones’, and okay, it was… somewhat strange, but it was also satisfying. 

Spock was rolling onto his side, carefully, and he was groping around, and then… taking Bones’ hand in his own, and he was squeezing it.

Bones squeezed back, and he remembered that Vulcans did… things with their hands.

Well, in the name of cultural meeting in the middle… who was he to judge?

So he kissed Spock, with his hands and his mouth, and he was careful - careful not to jostle Spock’s bad leg, careful not to push too hard, as his cock throbbed and his head filled with the taste and scent and feel of Spock.

It was… familiar, but not familiar like back home on Earth familiar.

Spock was… well, alien, in that he wasn’t entirely human, and Bones could sense a bit of that.

But then Spock was trying to climb on top of Bones, and Spock let out a pained noise, right up against Bones’ mouth.

Bones pulled back, and his warm breath was ruffling Spock’s bangs.

It was so warm, so steamy.

Vulcans sweated as much as humans did, or maybe Spock’s hybrid heritage made him sweat, but regardless… the two of them were pressed close together, and Bones was sweating like he’d been running a race.

It had been a while….

“Hold on,” said Bones. “I don’t want to make your injury worse.”

“I assure you, doctor -”

“McCoy. Or Bones. Or… Leonard, I guess.”

“Bones,” said Spock, and he squeezed Bones’ hand almost convulsively. 

It made Bones blush.

“Yes?”

“I can assure you, I am fully capable of any type of intimacy that you’d like.”

“How about… um.”

How did Bones put this, without being crude?

… he didn’t.

“You’ve got a dick, I’ve seen it,” said Bones.

“I am indeed in possession of a penis, yes.”

Spock sounded less put together than usual, although still less… ruffled than Bones was.

Because of course he was.

“How would you feel about, uh… about us putting our dicks together, jerking them?”

“That would be… workable,” said Spock.

“Just workable?”

“It sounds incredibly pleasurable,” said Spock, in the same tone of voice, and then he was letting go of Bones’ hand, to stroke Bones’ crotch, which made Bones’ hips jerk forward.

“Okay, good,” said Bones. “We’re on the same page.” 

“Indeed.”

* * *

There was some wrangling.

It’s hard to get clothes off when you’re lying down, and Spock was still sore enough that he couldn’t really… stand up, and so there was that, and then there was figuring out a comfortable position in the first place.

In the end, Bones ended up between Spock’s legs, on his knees, his cock pressed against Spock’s, and Spock’s cock was pressed against his, and they were both jerking each other off, together.

Frotting - that was the Earth term for this, although there were probably a whole bunch of other ones, that Bones had never heard of.

But Spock was holding Bones’ other hand, and their fingers were overlapping, as their cocks rubbed together, and it was.. It was good, it was juvenile in a weird way, but it was so good.

Spock was… Spock was pretty nice looking, with his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his hips jerking forward.

He was good at being pretty while he was receiving pleasure.

He was good at receiving pleasure in general, it seemed.

And Bones was humping forward, panting, mumbling little bits of obscenities, as his cock drooled pre.

Spock was circumcised - or maybe Vulcans didn’t have foreskins, Bones had never thought to check - and it was.. It was odd, but it was nice, pressing together like this, slippery with pre-cum, hot and thick with blood.

“My… my orgasm is… is approaching,” Spock said, and his voice was thick.

Bones couldn’t help it - he started cackling.

It was just… it was so… calculated, the way he said it, and then Spock was looking at him with an expression that could be annoyed or could be amused, it was always hard to tell with Vulcans, and then Spock’s head was back against the pillow, and Spock’s dick was throbbing against Bones’, Spock’s dick was spitting translucent cum across Bones’ hands, over Bones’ own cock, and Bones was… fuck, Bones was cumming, as he used Spock’s cum for lube.

Spock kept his death grip on Bones’ hand.

“Fuck,” Bones managed to gasp out, and then he was… he was flopping to the side, so as not to squash Spock.

“I assume you found that satisfactory,” said Spock, in a voice that could be read as smug, if not for the fact that half of what he said came off as smug anyway.

Bones poked Spock in the side.

Spock didn’t respond.

Bones shifted positions, lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

That had been… intense.

He was still holding Spock’s hand.

Well.

Thank god for space alligators, if they brought Bones into Spock’s bed.

He yawned, as sleep slowly descended.

He probably should have cleaned up

Oh well.


End file.
